IL067: Showdown at the Po-ké Corral
is the 67th episode of Pokémon: Indigo League season. Synopsis Back at Pallet Town, Ash decides to go to Prof. Oak, where he spots Oak's grandson and his rival, Gary. While Gary annoys Ash, Oak describes what Pokémon are really about and their role. As he explains what the Pokémon League is, Team Rocket attempt to get Pikachu, since their boss' greatest Pokémon escaped. Episode Plot Ash is center stage at the Pokémon League, and he confidently tosses a Poké Ball into the air. However, it returns to him, proceeding to suck him inside of it. Ash snaps out of his dream, and removes a vacuum cleaner off his face. He notices Mimey cleaning his room, seemingly impervious to what he has done. However, Mimey attaches the cleaner to his face once more, to Ash's surprise. He then heads downstairs for breakfast, relaying the events surrounding his awakening. Meanwhile, Team Rocket walk dejectedly through a forest to report back to Giovanni, while Meowth claims that they suffer from CFS: Complete Failure's Syndrome. Jessie, James and Meowth ponder what sort of punishment Giovanni can give them, and Meowth gives them the stellar idea of leaving Team Rocket. Renouncing their allegiance to Team Rocket, they witness Giovanni's base being consumed in a huge explosion, and Mewtwo emerging from the blast. Jessie and James wonder who that was, and assume that Giovanni died in the destruction of the base. However, he emerges unscathed and enters a helicopter with his Persian. Team Rocket are motivated by Giovanni's persistence, and renew their careers in stealing Pokémon. Ash, Misty and Brock meet Professor Oak at his lab, but are less enthusiastic to see that Gary already arrived before them. Professor Oak divulges his pride in both Gary and Ash as his protégé. He reveals that the other two budding Trainers did not have skill sufficient to progress. Professor Oak expresses a strong belief both Trainers are ready to face the Pokémon League. Ash asks Oak where the League is being held, to which he explains it will be held atop Indigo Plateau in two months time. Ash and Gary bicker over who is the stronger trainer. Meanwhile, Jessie and James, posing as news reporters, inquire of Ash's whereabouts. They are then thrown out of the house by Mimey. Gary exposes the flaws in Ash's battling strategy, and it is revealed from Professor Oak that Ash beat Gary on Pokemon seen. Of course, Gary has captured more Pokémon. Checking Ash's Poké Ball cache in the storage reveals the majority of Pokémon he captured were Tauros from the Safari Zone. On the way to Professor Oak's laboratory, Team Rocket accidentally provoke a group of angry Kakuna and Beedrill into chasing them. However, they are stopped in their tracks by an immense Snorlax blocking the path as the Beedrill close in on them. When they walk across a field, they see a Doduo belonging to Gary. Professor Oak recounts his daily schedule to Gary and Ash, and reveals that the personalities of Pokémon strongly reflect that of their Trainers. Ash says Misty is like Psyduck, while Brock thinks if he has Vulpix, Suzy must love him. Oak clarifies that Krabby and Muk become more like him since Ash does not use them much, causing Muk to hug Oak. As Team Rocket scales a mountain, they find themselves being chased by an enraged Onix. Ash and Gary agree to have a battle together in order to practice for the League. But before they can begin, they are alerted by an explosion at the Electric Pokémon Preserve. They confront Team Rocket at the Electrode Pit, whereupon both Professor Oak and Gary are shocked that Meowth can talk. After reciting their motto, Jessie and James battle Ash and Gary. However, before they can release their Pokémon, a herd of rampaging Tauros charges directly at Team Rocket, sending them hurtling into the sky. Professor Oak proclaims that it was Ash who was directly responsible for saving the day as the Tauros were his. Gary and Ash postpone their battle to the Pokémon League. Ash was responsible for the Tauros who tore down the enclosure fence, which Oak tells him to fix with his friends. Debuts Pokémon *Doduo (Gary's) Quotes :"We’re just victims of CFS, Chronic Failure Syndrome!" - Meowth :"That Thing!" - Giovanni :"What are you three doing here?" - Giovanni confronting Jessie, James and Meowth :"Hey, cut it out! What are you doing?" - Ash after Mimey plants the vacuum on his face :"It's a talking Meowth?" - Gary :"Could you probably say a few words please?" - Professor Oak Trivia *When James emerges from the pit of Electrode, he quotes several lines from the song Show Me The Way To Go Home, most prominently featured in the film Jaws, as sung by the three main characters of Brody, Hooper and Quint. Meowth says the title of the song Volare', ''an old Italian standard sung by several 1950's crooners, and Jessie sings ''Smoke Gets In Your Eyes, made famous by the Platters in 1955. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" in this episode is Slowbro. Mistakes *Nidoran♂ was blue, and Nidoran♀ was purple painted, when it should be reversed. Gallery Ash's nightmare IL067 2.jpg Mimey sucks Ash into the vacuum cleaner IL067 3.jpg Ash orders Mimey to suck Misty's smirk into the vacuum cleaner IL067 4.jpg The explosion occurs IL067 5.jpg A Pokémon escapes IL067 6.jpg Team Rocket's ego boost IL067 7.jpg Gary annoys Ash IL067 8.jpg Ash's Krabby delivers some tea IL067_Ash_&_Gary's_Krabbies.jpg Gary's Krabby is Kingler-sized! IL067 9.jpg Ash wants the info about the location of the Pokémon League IL067 10.jpg Mimey swipes Team Rocket away IL067 11.jpg Oak confirms Ash saw more Pokémon IL067 12.jpg Team Rocket encounter Kakuna IL067 13.jpg Snorlax blocks Team Rocket's path IL067 14.jpg Brock's fantasy flashback of Suzie giving him Vulpix. IL067 15.jpg Geodude blushes for seeing Jessie IL067 16.jpg Team Rocket got exploded IL067 17.jpg Team Rocket blast off IL067 18.jpg Ash, Misty and Brock repair the fence }} Category:Pokémon: Indigo League episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Gary Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes focusing on Professor Oak Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masamitsu Hidaka Category:Episodes directed by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura